cartoonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloo
Blooregard "Bloo" Q. Kazoo also known as Bloo for short, is the main protagonist in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, voiced by Keith Ferguson. Mac created Bloo when he was three years old, meaning that, by the start of the series, they had been creator and creation for five years. Personality Bloo is a bluish violet dome cylinder alien ghost that is two feet tall, and weighs ten pounds. His at the core of his personality, a clever, selfish, narcissistic maniac. Series creator Craig McCracken has said in an interview that the character was based on his childhood prior to the death of his father at the age of seven. Blooregard is abrasive, trouble-making, immature, jealous, and manipulative, partially due to his restless energy, cleverness, and delusional narcissism. When first introduced, Bloo was shown to have a slightly more gentle personality, kind to everyone and willing to protect his creator and best friend Mac. However, somewhat quickly, his personality shifted considerably. Bloo developed a rather quirky personality and has often proclaimed himself to be "the best imaginary friend ever." This was in jeopardy when Uncle Pockets visited. He has often demonstrated a hyper, albeit nonchalant personality and is sometimes incredibly naïve and childish. But in Camp Keep A Good Mac Down, he seemingly caused the destruction of Wilt, Madame Foster, Eduardo, Mr. Herriman, and Coco byselfishly eating all their food and drinking all there water. Still, as demonstrated in the episode "Read 'em and Weep," he cares very deeply for his friends. When Eduardo is thought to have been "shot" by hunters, Bloo bursts into tears and confesses how much Eduardo meant to him as a friend. However, when Eduardo is later found to be alive and well, Bloo tries to cover for his previous outburst by acting flippant about the whole thing. Also on The Sweet Stench of Success Bloo shows to care greatly for Mac, and his friends as he continuously tells the Hollywood producter he wants to go home, or at least call Mac as he misses him. Also near the end when he was singing he exclaimed his friends offer more like love, and affection. Though on most episodes he'll try to cover up for his caring side. Bloo often has a tendency to accept outrageous ideas as fact to explain seemingly mundane occurrences., and bends others to his will, going so far as to make them go against their moral standards. Bloo also displays a passion for paddleball, although he never succeeds in making the ball hitting the paddle, to which he insists that all his paddles are broken. (the only time he ever was able to do it right was in "Let Your Hare Down") There are times when Bloo's cleverness is muted, however. He sometimes can be tricked by rather simple appearances. Occasionally, his thoughts tend toward the bizarre, going as far as paranoia. Lessons in the form of metaphors are lost on him. His cleverness also has limits when he is distracted. However, Bloo has only been intentionally outsmarted once in his existence, by an imaginary friend named Bendy. Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters